


La ville où le temps s'est arrêté

by Nelja



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Family, Fridge Horror, Gen, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry grandit, dans une ville où jamais rien ne change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ville où le temps s'est arrêté

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Horowitz, Kitsis et ABC.

La première fois qu'Henry se sent différent, c'est pour sa deuxième rentrée en primaire.

Il entre dans une nouvelle classe ! C'est le même bâtiment, mais la salle est différente, la maîtresse est différente, les camarades de classe sont différents !

Sauf que quand il se présente, tout excité, et commence à leur parler, ils le regardent comme s'il était un intrus. Visiblement, ils se connaissent déjà tous entre eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nouveaux amis.

Henry ne pleure pas quand il raconte cela à maman. Il est un petit garçon bien trop courageux pour cela.

"Pourquoi mes amis de l'an dernier ne sont pas dans ma classe ?"

"Tu pourras toujours les voir dans la cour de récréation, tu sais ?" demande-t-elle. "Prends ça comme une occasion de t'amuser avec des nouvelles personnes."

Henry hoche la tête. Il est un petit garçon courageux _et_ un petit garçon sage.

* * *

Parfois, Henry se dit qu'il aimerait avoir un meilleur ami. Un avec lequel on partage une enfance entière, des secrets, des bêtises. Il n'a que des camarades de jeux qui peuvent le remplacer par n'importe quel garçon qui connaît les règles.

Il essaie d'être comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas sa faute si tout le monde le trouve bizarre !

Et ils disent que c'est lui qui change d'amis tous le temps. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Il veut un vrai ami ! C'est juste que personne ne veut l'être pour lui !

Moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, dit maman. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Et bien sûr, c'est très important d'avoir une mère qui vous aime, mais cela n'enlève pas son envie d'avoir des amis aussi

* * *

Peut-être qu'Henry aimait un peu cette fille, qui était une classe au-dessus de lui. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bouclés, un joli rire, elle mettait des jolies robes, et elle était gentille avec tout le monde.

Et cette année, il est dans sa classe, et il est assis à coté d'elle, et tout est merveilleux. Leurs camarades les appellent les amoureux, et ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger ! Henry peut dire que ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

Et puis, encore des vacances, encore une rentrée, et elle n'est plus dans sa classe. Le maître lui explique gentiment, c'est normal, elle est dans l'année d'en-dessous. Le refrain qu'il connaît, il pourra la voir à la récréation.

Personne ne les appelle les amoureux, et quand Henry dit qu'il était à côté d'elle, toute l'année dernière, on se moque de lui, on lui dit, mais bien sûr, il peut toujours rêver !

Quand il lui en parle a elle, elle a l'air perdu un instant. Puis elle lui fait un grand sourire, et lui dit, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu es plus grand que moi, on peut être amis quand même !

C'est la première fois qu'il explique à maman que ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! Tout le monde le sait, et il a même demandé au maître pour être sûr, même s'il passait encore pour un garçon étrange. Quand on est plus petit que quelqu'un, on ne devient pas plus grand !

"C'est une impression que tu as," lui dit maman avec fierté en lui caressant les cheveux, "parce que tu mûris plus vite que n'importe qui !"

Il ne répond pas. Mais il est agréable de recevoir des compliments de maman.

"Tu es si intelligent." rajoute sa mère, avec un air un peu triste, peut-être. Même si elle aime bien les petits garçons intelligents, comme elle dit à chaque fois qu'il a des bonnes notes.

* * *

Un camarade de classe a apporté une vieille photo, des petites classes, et tout le monde joue à se reconnaître. On se moque des coiffures, des vêtements, des sourires. Le maître, lui, est le même.

Henry n'est pas sur la photographie.

Il se rappelle ce maître, pourtant. Il se rappelle cette classe. Il se rappelle un projet qu'ils avaient fait, où ils avaient planté leurs propres camarades.

Et il se rappelle un de ses camarades - un de ceux qu'il ne se rappelle pas globalement, juste quelques moments frappants - qui avait lancé une pomme de terre à un Grand.

Le camarade en question a toujours le même maître.

Le Grand fait partie de ceux qui regardent les photos.

Tout le monde se cherche, cherche les autres. Henry n'y est pas.

"Tu as redoublé ?" demande un camarade, curieux. Puis il rit "Ce n'est pas ton genre. Sauté une classe, peut-être ?"

"J'ai le même âge que vous !" proteste Henry, désespéré, même s'il n'en est pas _sûr_. Il sait les mêmes choses, juste un peu mieux. Il a la même taille.

Personne ne prend la peine de contester cela. Pour eux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

* * *

Regina lui achète des comics, autant de comics qu'il veut ! Plus que n'importe qui dans sa classe. Elle lui dit toujours que l'argent n'est pas important, quand il est concerné.

Tous les personnages - Batman, Hulk, les Quatre Fantastiques et leurs enfants - ont le même âge que quand il était tout petit. Quand il était petit, c'était rassurant. Maintenant, cela lui fait un peu peur.

Elle lui achète aussi des films, toujours des nouveaux, et les personnages ont le même âge au début et à la fin.

"Maman," dit-il, "tu sais que tu ne vieillis pas ? Tu as exactement le même visage que quand j'étais petit - tout petit !"

"C'est adorable de ta part." dit maman avec un sourire charmant - même si Henry est un peu déçu, parce que cela ressemble au sourire charmant qu'elle fait devant les journalistes. "Tu es déjà un flatteur."

"Mais en fait, les autres personnes ne vieillissent pas non plus !" s'exclame-t-il.

"C'est déjà moins adorable." plaisante maman.

"Je suis sérieux ! Pourquoi moi je deviens plus grand, et pas eux ?"

"C'est juste une impression, Henry. Les enfants ne perçoivent pas le temps de la même façon. Je regrette cette époque. A ton âge, une année, c'est si long ! Pour moi, elle est terriblement vite passée."

"Mais ce n'est pas ça ! C'est pareil pour les enfants ! Il n'y a que moi qui grandis !"

Maman soupire. "Ecoute, arrête avec ça. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter. Tu verras bien, quand tu seras grand, toi aussi." Elle a l'air énervée, alors Henry se dit qu'il reparlera de ses découvertes une autre fois, quand il aura plus de preuves.

* * *

"Tu attends un bébé ?" Le ventre d'Ashley est rond comme un ballon. Henry lui a déjà posé la même question au printemps précédent. Mais il est certain qu'elle ne s'en rappellera pas.

Douze mois. Quatre saisons. Les bébés mettent neuf mois à naître, et le ventre d'Ashley avait déjà la même taille au printemps dernier.

Un instant, elle semble un peu irritée, comme devant une question stupide, puis elle voit son âge, se radoucit. "Oui."

"Ca sera le premier que tu auras ?" vérifie-t-il, parce qu'il veut vraiment être 100% sûr.

"Oui." répond-elle. "Et il aura un papa ?" demande-t-il, cherchant le moindre indice. Mais Ashley semble désespérée, alors il ajoute, très vite. "Je demande parce que je n'ai pas de papa, et je voudrais savoir si c'est possible..."

Ashley croit son mensonge. Elle s'arrache à son désarroi pour venir calmer celui qu'il s'invente. Elle lui explique qu'il a une maman qui l'aime, et que c'est vraiment très important, et que c'est très bien d'avoir un papa, mais pas obligatoire.

Henry ne s'était jamais demandé, avant qu'on essaie si fort de l'en persuader, si celle qui l'a élevée était vraiment sa mère. C'était la toute première évidence. Mais maintenant, il ne comprend plus rien au monde, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai non plus.

Il ne lui parle pas de sa conversation avec Ashley, alors que c'est pour ça qu'il a commencé son expérience, au printemps dernier. Il sait qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse, et il croit qu'elle lui mentira. Mais il est vraiment sûr, maintenant que quelque chose de bizarre lui arrive, maintenant.

* * *

S'il ne peut pas parler avec sa mère, il en parlera aux autres adultes ! Et d'abord à sa maîtresse de cette année, Mary-Margaret !

Il lui parle d'Ashley qui est enceinte depuis très longtemps. Elle lui dit, comme Regina, que quand on est un enfant, on n'a pas la même perception du temps, c'est normal.

Il lui dit tout. Il lui raconte la photo de classe, et la petite fille qui lui plaisait quand il était petit et qui est maintenant devenue beaucoup plus petite que lui. Il espère qu'elle va le croire, qu'elle va le comprendre.

Mais une fois qu'il a tout raconté, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas écouté. Mary-Margaret écoute toujours les enfants !

"C'est tant mieux." dit-elle. Elle doit voir son visage désespéré. "Je veux dire," dit-elle pour tenter de se rattraper, "c'est une jolie histoire. Je t'assure, c'est joli ! Cela ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils, Henry ! Tu verras, tu auras d'autres petites amies quand tu seras grand !"

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème !" s'exclame-t-il. "Vous ne comprenez pas !" Il a crié. Il a crié sur une adulte !

"C'est quoi, alors ?" demande-t-elle avec une grande douceur, sans sa fâcher. Il n'a pas le courage de lui expliquer à nouveau. Cela ne marchera pas. Personne, absolument personne, ne peut comprendre ce qui lui arrive, ne peut comprendre comment marche sa vie. Il faudra qu'il le devine tout seul.

* * *

Henry a réfléchi aux comics, et il pense qu'il est peut-être un extra-terrestre qui grandit plus vite, et personne ne lui a rien dit !

Cela lui fait un peu peur.

Ou alors il est un petit garçon normal, et c'est la ville autour de lui qui est une illusion, une fausse image construite sur une autre planète, avec des robots construits pour lui tenir compagnie, parce qu'il est le seul humain, et il ne veulent pas qu'ils se sentent seul ! Ou que son meilleur ami soit vert avec des tentacules.

"Je voudrais bien parler à un extra-terrestre !" dit-il à haute voix, des fois, quand il est seul, et qu'il pense qu'on pourrait l'écouter, si c'est vrai. Mais personne ne répond.

"S'il vous plait, je voudrais tant parler à une vraie personne !"

Sa maman le surprend, une fois, alors qu'il est en train de dire cela. "Tu veux me parler ?" demande-t-elle.

"Non, non."

Elle comprend ce qu'il voulait dire. Regina dit tout le temps qu'Henry est très intelligent, mais c'est elle qui est intelligente. Elle sait qu'il a dit qu'elle n'était pas une vraie personne, et elle se met très en colère contre lui.

Elle s'excuse le lendemain. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'inquiétait. Que s'il pense trop à ce genre de détails, au lieu de profiter de la vie, il va tomber malade dans sa tête. Et ce serait tellement horrible s'il tombait malade !

Henry sait de quoi elle parle. Il y a des gens dans les histoires qui vont dans un hôpital spécial parce qu'ils ne voient pas le vrai monde. Mais il est sûr, à ce moment, sûr, que c'est sa maman qui ne voit pas le vrai monde. Sa maman et toute la ville. On ne peut pas les mettre tous dans un hôpital, pas vrai ?

En vrai, il est presque sûr, se dit-il alors qu'il pleure le soir dans son lit, en silence, pour que Regina n'entende pas. Comment peut-il le savoir, puisqu'il est tout seul ?

Il sait seulement qu'on ne lui dit pas toute la vérité.

Henry espère que Regina est juste un robot qui ne peut pas comprendre comment le temps passe. Qu'elle ne lui ment pas exprès.

* * *

Henry ne dira plus la vérité à Mary-Margaret. Mais un jour il en a assez de lire une histoire où Batman protège toujours Gotham City depuis dix ans, comme quand il était petit. Il en a assez de regarder encore une fois E.T. ou Sauver Willy, et les visages des personnages qui sont toujours les mêmes.

Alors il dit à la maîtresse : je veux lire des livres. Elle le regarde avec surprise. L'école n'a pas de bilbliothèque, mais elle lui dit, bien sûr, je vais t'en prêter parmi les miens, quel genre de livres ?

Il la regarde d'un air de défi - il est mort de peur, en vrai - et répond qu'il veut n'importe quels livres ! Puis il se reprend : des livres avec des enfants, des enfants qui deviennent plus grands !

Elle semble pensive, un moment, et il craint qu'elle se perde à nouveau, qu'en mentionnant le sujet, il l'ait déjà fait ignorer son existence et toute cette conversation.

Il ne demande pas d'histoires avec des robots, ou des extra-terrestres qui grandissent plus vite. Il trouve mieux.

En lisant un livre de contes, tous les morceaux d'histoires qui n'avaient aucun sens se recollent. Quand il a fini la dernière page, il prend une grande inspiration, et se dit : c'est ma vie. Voilà où je vais. Je sais que j'ai raison. Je vois les choses. Je les comprends. C'est différent pour moi, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un enfant.

Et aucune Méchante Reine ne pourra plus me mentir à nouveau.


End file.
